


Masks

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen, Halloween, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio decides what to be for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

"Halloween's coming," Conner said.

The three of them were sitting around their usual table at Hayley's after school. Ethan was staring into the pixilated abyss of his laptop, Kira scribbling erratically onto a legal pad, and Conner had been absently playing a game of one-man catch with his bocce ball. It was like this just about every afternoon after school, save for the days that they fought monsters for the fate of the world. Occasionally Doctor Oliver would come in between paper-grading and city-monitoring to impart his words of wisdom. These occurrences happened mostly on Kira's performance days, or for the sporadic five minute intervals where he came out of science-induced hibernation to score a cup of coffee. Hayley would take time out of her schedule manning the counter to greet the three teenagers, and Trent stopped by frequently in between bussing.

Ethan glanced up from his keyboard. "Just another excuse for you to stare at your reflection, huh, Conner?" he said cheerfully.

Although he was all too accustomed to Ethan's insults, veiled or otherwise, Conner was quick to fight back with, "At least I can look at myself without having to be all distorted by a computer screen."

"Oh, that was brutal, man," Ethan said.

"Conner, Ethan, play nice," Kira instructed, finally looking up.

"Sorry, dude," Conner said immediately, giving Ethan a head-tilt that was apparently supposed to display remorse. "Anyway, I was saying, Halloween's coming, I think we should do something."

"What, like, a party?" Kira asked.

"I was thinking we could go trick-or-treating."

Ethan and Kira shared a look, and attempted to stifle their laughter. "Conner, man, you do realize that you're seventeen, right?" Ethan said.

"That sounds more like something Ethan would suggest than you," Kira said.

Ethan turned to look at the girl of the group. "What do you mean, something I would say?"

"Well, you dress up for sci-fi conventions and stuff, right?"

"I've never been to a convention," Ethan defended himself.

"That would mean he'd have to leave his computer," Conner cracked.

"What do you wanna dress up for anyway, man?" Ethan said.

Conner shrugged. "Why not? This is probably the last year that we'll get a chance to, and it'd be fun, is all. We could all use some fun in our lives," he added pointedly.

Kira mulled this over, and shrugged. "Boy's got a point," she said. "A little fun never killed anyone."

Ethan lifted one shoulder in compliance. "Hey, I'm game. Got anything in mind, Con?"

"Actually, I _did_ have something in mind," Conner said with a wicked grin.

* * *

Later that afternoon, at the costume shop, the three students emerged from their respective dressing rooms and converged on the main floor.

"Oh, man, this fits great," Kira said, admiring the lines of her costume in one of the many full-length mirrors the costume shop boasted.

"I feel kind of stupid," Ethan said. "The helmet's a little bulky and oversized. I feel like a bobble head doll."

"Says the guy who never tried to stuff a foot of hair inside a helmet," Kira said.

"Shouldn't all that be padding, anyway?" Ethan asked.

"Are you implying that I fall down a lot?" Kira said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I wasn't, but you raise an excellent point."

"Though I'd much rather kick him than agree with him, Little Boy Blue here is right, I think we should go with the masks instead," said Kira, referring to the cheaper and ultimately less dramatic alternative of the plastic face masks.

"Well, I don't care about you guys, I think I look great," Conner said. Ethan and Kira exchanged 'big surprise there' faces.

"Devin, are you seeing this?" Cassidy Cornell said loudly, as she flounced in front of the mirror next to Conner's, dressed to the nines in an elaborate Snow White costume. "Get this on camera, it's going on the blooper reel, I think."

"I think you look okay, Cass--" Devin began, aiming the camera at Cassidy.

"Of course _I_ look okay, Devin, I meant those three!" she said, jerking her thumb in the direction of Conner, Ethan, and Kira. "I mean, how ridiculous do they look? Who dresses up like the Power Rangers for Halloween?" With an exaggerated eye roll and hair flip, Cassidy returned to the dressing rooms to change out of her costume. Devin shrugged at the three with an apologetic half-smile, and made himself scarce. But the trio didn't care, merely grinning at each other in their spandex uniforms in primary colors.

For some people, Halloween was all about being someone other than yourself. For Conner, Ethan, and Kira, Halloween was going to be about being who they truly were.


End file.
